Notes of Love Lost
by Just call me Goddess
Summary: Duo become good friends through music and they become more than friends but will it last?


Title: A love Everlasting

Pairings: Duo+Heero

Summary: Duo Brings out Heero's softer side and shows him there's more to life. But Happiness isn't forever… or is it?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the names or well anything!

" I think we should break up."

Heero stared blankly ahead of Releena

"Like I thought we could get past the whole not being sociable, but I guess not."

"Okay." Was Heero's reply. Releena face went flush with madness. "That's it your not gonna try and beg me to stay with you? You are a creep, you so don't deserve me." With that she stormed off and joined her friends who all glared at Heero. He didn't give a damn about them; right now his focus was on the kid sulking by the trees in front of him.

Heero knew the kid his name was Duo.

Duo's head was resting on the guitar in his lap. "What's wrong with you?" Heero asked

"I- well I broke up with my girlfriend just now." He choked out

"Oh is that a bad thing?"

Duo looked up at Heero rather flustered. "What? Well yeah it's a bad thing, but I wouldn't expect a person like you to understand, you got Miss Perfect."

"We broke up too." Heero blankly stated

Duo's face went back to sadness "Oh no what happened?"

"I un no."

"Eh? Well don't you care?"

"No not really."

"What are you a robot?"

Heero was starting to get a little agitated, "What is this 21 questions?"

"No I only asked 3!" Duo said smiling.

Heero glared at Duo, "Don't be a smartass."

Duo saw this as a perfect opportunity to be a wise cracker. "Oh do I have that much facial hair? Do I really look like an ass?" Duo said running his hand over his chin.

"Shut the fuck up or I'll kill you. And those 5 hairs on your chin make you look really stupid." Heero wasn't really angry he was more amused. No one has ever been able to take his harsh comments and use them to poke fun at themselves.

"Hey man there's more than 5 – there's 6!" said Duo in a very matter of fact tone.

Heero could no longer hold it in, a smile cracked onto his stoic face and a chuckle came out from the depths of his vocal cords. He sat down in front of Duo and asked, "So do you actually play?"

Duo retorted sarcastically "No dummy it's only for show."

"Well play then."

Duo adjusted the guitar in his arms and cleared his throat. "Well I have been working on this piece, not all the words are done but the melody isn't so bad."

Duo started to play. It was a beautiful tune; to Heero even Duo's humming was beautiful.

"The angels passing by, see the sudden sadness in your eyes, and cry aloud…"

"Wow, that's a very…" Heero was a little bit confused about what he had started to say.

"Well thanks I guess say you should come see me play tonight at-"

The bell rang before Duo could finish his sentence. Duo packed up his stuff and went off to class. "Well I'll tell you later!" and he headed off to class.

Heero spent his entire chemistry class thinking about Duo and his amazing voice. He found it strange to be thinking about another guy so much, and especially when the topic at hand was so compelling! He was thinking of lyrics that Duo could use in his song, hero was a bit of a writer himself, although he has never told anybody other than his ex girlfriend. Releena just laughed at him when he said that. The bell rang and the long school day was over, hero trudged his way to his locker through the mass sea of bodies when he opened up his locker a little note fell out, it was from Duo._ "7:15 The Spinning Tea Cup. Tonight, Charlestown Street._ _Duo._"

Heero hurried home and checked if he had to work that night. Lucky for him he was totally free, a rush of excitement ran through him, it was a feeling he never really experienced before. He quickly did his homework, ate supper and cleaned up. He told his parents he was "going out with some friends"

"Oh is Releena going too?" his mother questioned. She only liked Releena because she was higher class and the fact that her son was dating her help his mother's reputation.

"No mom we broke up today."

A noise came from the corner of the room, it was Heero's father "Again boy, can't hold on to those girls can you?" The man never spoke much, Heero had a lot of his father, but when he did speak it was usually to criticize Heero. Ignoring his fathers comments he proceeded out the door.

The Spinning Tea Cup was all the way downtown, in one of the rougher areas. Heero decided to park his BMW in a guarded parking lot six blocks away. Walking down the street to the shop, Heero watched the people that slummed around the streets, and he knew that they wanted to try and mug him. The coffee shop was in the basement of a laundry matt. There were quite a few people already there. Some were sitting on couches, relaxing and chitchatting, while others were surfing the net from their laptops and talking on cell phones. Others had their noses buried into good books! The lights to the stage near the back of the shop were low. Beside the stage Duo sat tuning his guitar. A blonde kid looked at Heero, they knew each other. The kid tapped Duo on the Shoulder and pointed to Heero. Duo's face shone with happiness. "Hey Heero we're just about to start! Heero knew all the other band members; Trowa Barton was the Drummer, Chang Wufei was on bass while Duo sang and played guitar, the blonde Quatre, who saw Heero first was the bands manager. "You guys need a manager?" Heero asked. "Well Yeah," said Quatre, "I manage the funds and book shows and everything! They're really big you know, we play all over town."

The owner of the shop gave the guys their cue to perform Heero took a seat in the front with Quatre.

"Hey Heero are you prepared for a kick ass show?"

Chapter two hopefully coming soon if I type any more I think carpel tunnel will set in… just kidding! Be kind tell me what ya think I know it's probably not great but it will get better!


End file.
